1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a wireless network receiver, and more particularly to a wireless network receiver having a connector and an antenna integrally formed as a whole.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularization of the computer apparatus and the flourishing development of the Internet, information exchanges all over the world may be made so that the economic and technological progresses may be obtained. According to the development of the wireless network, the more convenient and human-oriented communication environment may be provided to the user. For example, the user can momentarily login the Internet in a wireless manner through the wireless network receiver to obtain a lot of network information.
The wireless network receiver includes a universal serial bus (USB) and an antenna. The universal serial bus is a standard connection interface frequently used in the wireless network receiver. The wireless network receiver is connected to the computer through the USB. The wireless network receiver transceives wireless signals through the antenna in the wireless manner. The wireless transceiving ability of the antenna directly influences the quality of the wireless network receiver. So, how to design an antenna with the better wireless transceiving ability has become an important issue.
FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a schematic illustration showing a conventional metal antenna 110. The conventional metal antenna 110 is disposed on a circuit board 120 to provide the ability of transceiving the wireless signals. However, the conventional metal antenna 110 requires the extra cost of manufacturing the mold and the extra assembling cost.
FIG. 2 (Prior Art) is a schematic illustration showing a conventional printed antenna 210. As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional printed antenna 210 is formed on a circuit board 220 to provide the ability of transceiving the wireless signals. However, the conventional printed antenna 210 significantly increases the area of the circuit board 220, and has the long-distance radiation ability worse than that of the conventional metal antenna 110.
FIGS. 3 to 6 (Prior Art) are schematic illustrations respectively showing a conventional connector structure 30 at different angles. Referring to FIGS. 3 to 6, the conventional connector structure 30 includes a connector 320 and an antenna 310. The connector 320 and the antenna 310 are integrally formed as a whole, and the antenna 310 has a vortical shape.
However, the conventional connector structure 10 only can generate the horizontally polarized wave but cannot generate the vertically polarized wave, so that the radiation pattern cannot be extended. In addition, when the antenna 310 of the conventional connector structure 10 neighbors the other connector structure, such as a USB flash memory, having a different function, the antenna 310 is shielded and thus has the poor signal receiving effect. In addition, the complicated structure of the conventional connector structure 10 correspondingly increases the difficulty in manufacturing.